


teacher needs to see me after school

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, blowjobs with a strap, bratty gigi, gigis oral fixation, i guess, idk its just filth, idk shes just really into giving you guys, pleasure top crystal, service top crystal, soft butch older lesbian vibes, some light dirty talk, strap ons, the usual things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Crystal was certainly a restless speaker, but it helped to keep the class engaged. That’s what everyone said, and Gigi agreed, even through she didn’t take a single note the entire time. Crystal would look to her from time to time, and Gigi would part her legs under the table, trying to see if Crystal would chance a look. She usually did."Or:Its just smut, like its smut and nothing else.Crystal is running Gigi's history seminar. After nursing a crush on her for almost two years, Gigi doesn't have the self control required to survive it.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 23
Kudos: 86





	teacher needs to see me after school

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know its another milf adjacent fic but the people want what the people want. In a way this is just an au of my last milf au because its the same gigi and crystal but what can I say, my friends are people with certain interests
> 
> Thanks this time for gimi for the prompt, it got way out of hand and way too long but sure go off right
> 
> Also brat crystal coming soon x

Gigi signed up for Crystal Methyd’s class the moment the option came up. 

There were a lot of reasons for this. Gigi was interested in the subject, and Crystal was meant to be a brilliant speaker, but the main draw was kind of self-serving. Crystal had become infamous amongst her circle for Gigi’s crush on her, but she was nothing to scoff at either way, and Gigi found herself outside on that first day, oddly nervous. 

Through the little window in the dark blue wood, Gigi could see that she was the first one there. Another thing she wasn’t surprised by.

She was lucky enough to live on campus, and had skipped her morning lectures to curl her hair. It seemed kind of ridiculous now, but Gigi didn’t regret it. She knew she looked good, and she took a seat at the front as soon as she got inside, laying her things across the desk. 

It was one of the larger seminar rooms, with three rows of seats, and Gigi right in the middle. It was in one of the older buildings, and so it ran a little colder than she had dressed for. Gigi struggled to distract herself while others filtered in, most heading towards the back two lines of seating, but Gigi was happy to be left alone. 

Her heart was racing, a reminder of the precious night, when Rosy cornered her after too many shots, trying to get her talking. 

Rosy had only seen Crystal once. She wasn’t taking History, but Crystal was one of the younger lecturers there (considering most were nearing their sixties, while Crystal couldn’t be much more than half that), and liked to spend the odd afternoon in the student bar. If she didn’t, Gigi was sure she could have made it through the entirety of her college experience without her crush being exposed. 

Rosy was a smart girl when she wanted to be, and she noticed right away. 

Not that she actually knew anything, just that red would rush up Gigi’s neck to claim her face whenever she met the older woman’s eyes. Crystal stood out in a crowd, with her loud outfits and stark red hair, and Gigi wasn’t alone in her leering, but she certainly was the most distracted. She hadn’t even finished her first drink by the time Rosy was smashed. 

“Symone told me about this.” She slurred in Gigi’s ear, laughing at her, but Gigi didn’t mind. She rarely got a good chance to look at the redhead freely. She played with her straw between her teeth, enjoying the anonymity that she may never be lucky enough to have again, when Crystal saw her. 

Gigi had almost choked when it happened, but Crystal had just smiled, winked, and gone back to her group of friends. Gigi’s friends teased her about it for a full month before they forgot, which for them was impressive. 

Now, waiting to be faced with her again, Gigi was prepared. She had readied herself for the possibility of Crystal asking her questions, or even just her name, and she was prepared to use her words, and not melt into a puddle on the ugly carpet. 

Crystal tumbled in five minutes late, murmuring apologies, half speaking to the class, and half to herself, lamenting the distance between her previous seminar and this one. By the time she settled in front of her desk, maybe a metre away from her, Gigi felt like her drymouth may just become a permanent fixture. 

Absently, she brought her pen up to her mouth, gnawing on the end as Crystal spoke, just to give herself something to do. She crossed and uncrossed her legs. Crystal fiddled with her glasses. 

“So, I’m Crystal. I already know all your names, but if you want to just raise your hand when I call yours, I want to know your faces instead.” Crystal’s bag was open on the desk behind her, and she rummaged through until she pulled out a loose sheet of crumpled looking paper. 

Gigi liked having a name in the middle of the alphabet. She had the time to ready herself to do something, but not enough to start getting anxious about it. When she got her moment, and Crystal’s eyes landed on her, she saw the older woman give her a quick once over, making an affirmative noise in the back of her throat that made Gigi’s head spin. 

“Okay, corporal punishment!” Crystal slapped the page back down to her desk, once she was done. Gigi couldn’t see the rest of the class, but she imagined they were as enraptured as she was, and leaned forward to listen. “I guess we’re all here for different reasons, but we all want to learn about how we handled our ‘deviants’ of the past. I’ll tell you right now, it wasn’t usually very fun. It could be, but not usually.”

Gigi’s teeth clicked against her pen, and she met Crystal’s eyes with a little more confidence that she thought she could manifest. “A lot of the punishments of the day concerned removal of ones’ freedoms. Obviously, this is still something we’re really into, but they were kind of taking that idea, and running with it to the worst kind of conclusions back then.” 

Crystal eyes narrowed a little, and Gigi smiled, instinctively, before going back to biting her pen. Her feet kicked restlessly against the carpet, and Crystal tore her eyes away with a little flourish. She looked towards the back of the room for the rest of the class, but Gigi didn’t think she could have handled much more attention either way. 

Gigi took her time packing up her things when the hour drew to a close. Crystal had let slip that this was her last lecture of the day, and had taken a seat behind the desk for the first time, once people began to leave. She had a bunch of papers in front of her, things Gigi couldn’t be bothered to think about, because Crystal herself groaned at the sight of them, and it shot electricity up Gigi’s spine. 

She stood with a huff, sliding her bag onto her back, and giving her new teacher one last look before she left. She wouldn’t see her again until Friday, last slot of the day, and it was Tuesday then. It felt like years away. 

“See you later.” She breathed, walking past Crystal and not quiet finding it in herself to look at her properly. Crystal wore a simple pair of dress pants and a shirt, and Gigi could see the way the muscles in her shoulders moved under the fabric. She wanted to squirm at the sight. 

Crystal started at the sound anyway, and looked up to watch Gigi leave. “Nice to actually meet you!” She called after her, and Gigi froze for a moment in the doorway, before she retreated. 

She could hear Crystal laughing a little as she escaped. She wanted more than anything to go back and ask her what she meant by that ‘actually’ but she was gone before her brain could catch up to her body, and she resigned herself to leaving it. 

That didn’t stop her mind from drifting that night. Maybe Crystal remembered her from the bar, or the larger lecture halls that she surely haunted too, but Gigi didn’t care to know how. She let her hand disappear between her legs, thinking of the way Crystal sounded when she talked about the way criminals would be whipped in the street. 

She dipped below her waistband thinking of Crystal pulling her to the front of the class, demonstrating the way people could be restrained against a pole, sliding handcuffs around her wrists, pushing her down hard on the wooden desk. 

Crystal was getting under her skin, and Gigi made the decision there and then that she would do something about it. 

*

Gigi showed up on Friday ready to make something happen. She had put her hair up in loose pigtails, letting most of it fall free, and the shortest skirt she could find. The catcalls she suffered on her way there were annoying, and she basically ran into the classroom, but it was worth it when she saw Crystal sitting over her desk again. 

“Hi, Gigi.” Crystal breathed. Gigi spun on her heel to face her, catching the way her dark eyes wandered the expanse of her legs. 

A wide grin grew across her face, and Gigi quickly sat in her previous seat. “Hi, Crystal.” She said. “Sorry I’m early.” She stretched her legs out in front of her, twisting her neck to shake out her hair. 

“It’s no problem.” Gigi knew she had her. She hadn’t looked away since she had come in. 

“I really enjoyed your last lecture.” Gigi said. This was her chance to test the waters a little, and Crystal seemed open to her. It felt thrilling. “The way you talk makes it so easy to understand.”

“I’m glad you find this useful.” Crystal swallowed, and Gigi felt a whine at the back of her throat. She wanted her, but this was tiring. She didn’t know how to bring this closer to what she wanted it to be. She found herself chewing on her pen again as silence stretched. She really was early, almost twenty minutes early, and by the time that ticked closer to ten, Gigi was getting restless.

Straightening up in her seat, she decided she was going to lay her cards on the table. Literally if she had too. 

“So, I was hoping you could tell me about the 18th century.” She tried, and Crystal looked up, a confused smile on her face. 

“Of course, what about it?”

Gigi played with the end of her pigtail, twirling the curls around her fingers. “I just wanted to know why everything was always so public.” She asked, staring Crystal down as much as she could. She was sure Crystal understood her, once her legs slid open below the table, and stayed that way. “I mean, was it just to humiliate them?”

“Mostly, yes.” Crystal said. She wasn’t quite meeting Gigi’s stare, wandering up her legs instead. “People fear the idea of public humiliation more than they fear pain. You can still see that today. Punishment online as a form of hazing.”

“I just can’t understand that.” Gigi shrugged. “It never seemed like such a big deal. If you’re dying anyway, I mean.”

Crystal, who had been lazily writing on one of her stupid, distracting papers, finally let the pen fall. “Everyone’s different, I guess.”

“Everyone’s into different things.” Gigi was almost whispering, but she knew Crystal heard her, because her chair almost fell with the force in which she stood. “People back then were just more ashamed.”

Gigi swallowed as Crystal made her way over. She twirled her pen between her fingers. By the time Crystal was close enough to stand in front of her, Gigi had already leaned forward, trying to make what cleavage she had work for her. Crystal’s eyes dropped to look at her for a moment, and she rested her hands down hard on Gigi’s desk.

“What do you want?” Crystal’s voice was hard, harder than Gigi had ever heard it, and she was about to answer, to throw her intensions out for Crystal to see, when the door flew open. Their time was up. “Stay here after class. I want to talk to you.” Crystal whispered, before gesturing for her that this was done. Gigi ground her teeth, but couldn’t do anything to make the moment come back to them, and did as she was told. 

The class dragged. She wanted more than anything to skip the hour, just mentally fast forward, but it didn’t seem that the world wanted her to have it. Instead, she watched Crystal talk, getting a lot more technical than the previous class, and losing her pretty quick because of it, but Gigi didn’t mind. She enjoyed seeing the way her hips swayed when she walked. 

Crystal was certainly a restless speaker, but it helped to keep the class engaged. That’s what everyone said, and Gigi agreed, even through she didn’t take a single note the entire time. Crystal would look to her from time to time, and Gigi would part her legs under the table, trying to see if Crystal would chance a look. She usually did. 

By the time it was over, Gigi felt like she had run a mile. Her body was still excited, understanding that it had to wait for more, but Gigi herself hated being in this limbo. She didn’t like having to wait for things. 

“Gigi.” Crystal’s voice cut through the sounds of students leaving. The building consisted of a few different classrooms, and as the hour struck, probably close to two hundred people began their pilgrimage elsewhere, home or to the bar to ignore their papers due. “You stay where you are.”

A few students gave a look as they passed, confused, but didn’t say anything. Gigi hadn’t bothered to get to know any of them, and they didn’t know her, so they weren’t interested in her being reprimanded, besides wondering what she could possibly have done. 

“What’s wrong, Crystal?” Gigi said, grinning wildly as the door slammed shut, leaving them alone again. “Did I do something wrong?”

Crystal rolled her eyes. “You know this can’t happen, right? You’re my student, if you wanted this you shouldn’t have taken my class.” Gigi shrugged.

“Yeah, but this way is so much easier than asking you on a date.” She knew she was doing something, because Crystal stopped in front of her seat. She looked every part the mean teacher Gigi always imagined in scenarios like this, and it made her legs quiver. 

The older woman laughed at her a little. “You’ve got balls.” 

“Is it working?” Gigi asked. Her tongue peaked out from behind lips, licking slowly along her teeth, just to see Crystal’s reaction. “We’re both adults here.”

“You’re my student.”

“I’ll drop the class.”

Crystal sighed. “You’re so persistent.” She said. “Don’t drop it.”

Gigi smiled. Forcing her body to move, she reached out to draw her hand along the expanse of Crystal’s arm, from her bicep to her forearm, and rested it there. “I don’t really care about this class.” She whispered, like it was a secret. “I mean, I know its your thing. I’m here for you.”

Crystal shivered a little at the touch. “What are you doing?” She asked, and Gigi leaned in close. Crystal was bracing down on her desk again and her face was close enough that Gigi could see the way her make up cracked from the days’ wear. 

“How did you know me?” Gigi asked, the question coming out before she could think. “You said you were happy to finally meet me. That means you’ve been looking.”

Crystal’s breath felt hot, and Gigi leaned into it, entering her space a little more. Her hand tightened on Crystal’s arm, but she wasn’t done. She kicked out her leg, drawing her foot up Crystal’s to ruffle the fabric of her trousers, and Crystal sighed down at her. Her resolve was weak, and Gigi loved it.

She could feel herself getting turned on, and squirmed in her seat. Images of the previous night, of Crystal bending her over her desk and taking her however she wanted, began to play in her mind, and Gigi was struck with a thought. 

“What would you do if I touched myself?” Gigi breathed. “Right here. Would you tell me to stop?”

Crystal choked on her words, and when she failed to answer, Gigi took it upon herself to follow through. Everyone would have left the building by then, filtering out into the greater world, but Gigi couldn’t imagine anything outside of that room. 

Even though Crystal couldn’t see the way her other hand disappeared between her legs, the way her skirt was hiked high on her legs, she could see the way Gigi reacted to it, and that was enough. Gigi whined at the first touch of her fingers against her pussy, and she saw the sound have a visceral effect as it landed. 

“I need you.” She moaned. Crystal’s shoulders shook, but she didn’t dare look anywhere but Gigi’s face. “I think about you, every night. I need to, just to go to sleep.” She admitted her daily routine easily, as she began to thrust inside herself. Her whole body shuddered at the intrusion. 

Crystal was breathing hard. “I saw you that night at the bar.” She said. Gigi groaned a little, urging her on. “You were looking at me.”

“I got myself off thinking of you after that.” Gigi said, and Crystal’s last shred of control seemed to slip away. 

“So, you signed up to my class, to what, seduce me?” She stood back to her full height, drawing back from Gigi, and for a moment, Gigi worried she was going to leave, but Crystal just looked at her, fulling taking in the show. “Have you even thought about the possibility that there might be cameras in here?”

“I don’t care.” Gigi felt herself getting close, and chased it, pumping hard and quick inside herself. Her legs were open and shaking, and she felt Crystal lay her hands down on them as began to grind the heel of her hand against her clit.

Crystal watched her with awe as she clenched around her fingers, keeping her legs parted to watch her cum, until Gigi was shuddering in her seat, coming with a quiet sigh of her lecturer’s name. 

“Did you like that?” Crystal asked, her voice high and pitchy. “Letting me watch like that.”

“I wanted it to be you.” Gigi finally said, once she was able to speak again. Crystal just hummed her appreciation, and Gigi pulled out of herself, slow and gratuitous, until she heard Crystal clear her throat. 

As aftershocks still rang through her body, Gigi was faintly aware of Crystal’s hands moving along her thighs. She let them explore slowly, curling in from her knees to touch the sensitive skin on the inside of her thighs. Gigi shivered. 

“You’re acting like a slut right now.” Crystal’s tone was flat, observant, and Gigi just nodded furiously. “You want me to touch you?”

“Please!” Gigi’s teeth were locked, her words spat out between them with some effort. Crystal didn’t waste time. 

The first brush of her fingers against Gigi’s pussy was careful, light, and if Gigi was not mistaken, shaking a little. A moan tumbled out from her anyway and Crystal’s eyes drew back up to watch her. She quickly found and started circling her clit, already sensitive, and Gigi’s hips canted up to meet her. 

“Who the fuck are you?” She heard Crystal whisper, but all she could respond with was a groan that echoed around the room. 

Gigi came hard against Crystal’s hand, hissing and cursing as she did. Crystal watched her fingers move through her folds, fascinated by the way she clenched around nothing, and had an idea. She pushed it aside. It was too much, but the way Gigi arched her neck made her think otherwise. 

She stood back from Gigi, watching her collect herself, and cleaned off her fingers, until Gigi felt wet and wanting all over again, but Crystal was back behind her desk, collecting her things, before she could say a word. 

“Crystal?”

“We’ll call that extra study. I’ll see you next week. Take more notes.”

*

Gigi had waited all weekend, on edge the entire time, for Crystal’s next class. 

Crystal showed up late again, so she didn’t have the chance to talk to her before the other students showed up, but Gigi didn’t care. She was willing to wait. She’d waited this long. 

That didn’t stop her from teasing Crystal the entire time. She had picked up on what Crystal liked over the previous week, and by the time the class ended, and the others left, Crystal seemed visibly agitated.

Gigi didn’t bother packing up when the others did, and kept doodling across her notes instead. She had actually taken a few this time (because she didn’t want to actually fail this class, she needed the credits), but when Crystal looked down at them, she almost laughed. 

“That’s like, four bullet points. You actually might need tutoring for this.”

“I would like that.” Gigi whispered, glancing once at the door to make sure she couldn’t see anyone lingering outside, before she did something she had wanted to do all week. She stood, and pressed her lips to Crystal’s, in a kiss that threw the older woman for a loop. Gigi was happy to have won the upper hand so early. 

She rounded her desk so she could be closer, her hands running through Crystal’s hair as she claimed her lips again. Crystal didn’t let her take the lead this time though, and spun her, pressing her down against the desk at the front of the class. She kissed like Gigi imagined she would in her deepest fantasies; like she wanted nothing but her. 

Crystal stood between Gigi’s legs, and when the younger woman began to grind against her, looking for any possible friction, she drew back, devilry in her eyes. 

“You’re always biting that pen. Was that part of your seduction play, or just an impulse?” Crystal said. Gigi’s body was slack and needy, jumping up against her for all she was worth. “I want to see how you take something else in your mouth.” She paused for a moment. “If you’re into it.”

The words made Gigi groan, and Crystal pushed off of her. The bag she had brought that day had more than her usual work gear, and she smirked at Gigi, as she pulled out the strap. “I’ve thought about fucking you on this desk since I first saw you in this class.”

“Yes, please!” Gigi grinned, her legs falling open to take her, even as Crystal began to slide the harness up her legs. She had pulled off her pants as she looked for the dildo, and Gigi took the moment to appreciate her ass, and the way her black undergarments complimented her. 

“Take off your clothes.” Crystal said. She pulled her shirt over her head, leaving her in her bra, and when Gigi stripped to a similar level, she shook her head. “Everything, Gigi.”

Gigi felt apprehension in her stomach as she removed the last pieces of fabric she had, leaving her bare for Crystal’s eyes. She felt cold, a whistle of AC brushing over her skin and leaving her shivering. It was just a second, but she felt the reality of what she was doing hit hard, before it fell away again under Crystal’s touch. 

As soon as she was done, Crystal grabbed her by the shoulders, rising her up from the desk, until she was on her knees in front of it. Gigi caught up quickly, leaning forward to place kisses up Crystal’s thighs, licking up closer to her centre. 

“You want me?” Crystal asked, and Gigi nodded, not trusting her voice. “Then blow me.”

Gigi looked up at her for a moment. She felt strange, naked and on her knees in this place of learning, but Crystal was looking down at her with mirth in her eyes, and Gigi didn’t need to be told twice. 

She started at the base, licking carefully along the seams of Crystal’s panties. She could smell her arousal, and even though she couldn’t taste it, her mouth watered wildly. “I can’t wait for you to fuck me with this.” She licked long the length of it, from the bottom of the shaft, so she could keep eye contact with Crystal. 

“Make it worth my while.” Crystal said, and Gigi tore herself away to slide the dildo into her mouth. Her tongue ran along the bottom of it as she took Crystal down her throat. She braced her hands on her own thighs to stay balanced, and Crystal grabbed a hold of her hair to keep her steady.

Gigi knew what she was doing, and bopped her head up and down, wavelike in her movements, and easing Crystal’s cock further down with each one. Crystal didn’t guide her, didn’t say anything, but she watched her work enthusiastically, with a little pride in her chest.

She wondered what Gigi wouldn’t have done, if she asked her. If she would have let her tie her down to the chair with her ass to the door and let her wait there, until Crystal felt she had earned it. The modern day stocks. The day wasn’t over yet, and there were bound to be students still wandering the halls. Crystal’s grip tightened at the thought. 

“I wish everyone could see you like this.” She said, and Gigi groaned around her cock. “Would you do this for the class, let them watch you?”

Saliva leaked out the corner of Gigi’s mouth as she pulled back. “I’d love that.” She grinned, cocky and ready to do anything to make Crystal fuck her faster. Crystal carefully eased her back, until her head hit the front of the desk, and Gigi understood it meant that she wasn’t getting away with it. 

The head of the dildo hit the back of her throat with force this time, and Gigi swallowed it down. Her hands wound around Crystal’s waist to grab her ass, encouraging her deeper, and Crystal pulled hard on her hair, drawing her eyes up. 

“Can you take more of me?” She asked, and even though Gigi’s eyes were starting to water with the effort, she moaned around her length, and Crystal positioned herself to line up with her face. “You’re taking me so good right now, baby.”

Crystal didn’t get a chance to thrust down her throat, because Gigi pulled her in by her hips, taking her slowly, so Crystal could watch every inch disappear into her mouth. By the time her nose hit against Crystal’s navel, the redhead above her was entranced, watching her with her lips parted. Gigi could hear her huffing breaths above her, and she wanted to hear it over her shoulder instead. 

She held herself there, breathing slowly through her nose until Crystal snapped out of it. She pulled out of Gigi’s mouth quickly, choking her, but Gigi didn’t care because she was already being pulled to her feet. 

“How long have you wanted this?” Crystal asked. “I want to hear you say it again.”

“No.”

“Don’t be a brat, Gigi.” Crystal snarked. She leaned in to kiss her, and Gigi whined into her mouth, desperate for more, but not willing to grind down, in case Crystal stopped. She could feel the older woman’s hold on her wrists, hard and unyielding, and struggled against them, for no other reason than to make Crystal grab down harder. 

Gigi kissed her back as ferociously as she could, like she always daydreamed that she would, until Crystal growled, and pushed her away. Before she knew it, she was spun around, facing the board, and she felt Crystal’s strap bump against her ass. 

“Fuck!” She yelped, a little too loud, and Crystal’s hand came around to cover her mouth. 

“Shh!” She whispered, and Gigi barely held herself back from biting her. “If you want me to fuck you, you need to stay quiet.” Gigi groaned, her hips rolling back against Crystal’s with mania she hadn’t expected of herself, even knowing how wet Crystal could make her, without even touching her. “Are you going to be good?”

She removed her hand to let Gigi answer, but kept it near, ready to stifle any cries Gigi might make that would give them away. She couldn’t afford to have someone walk in and see them. “Well?” She asked. 

Gigi’s nailed scratched against the desk. Crystal could hear them catching in the grooves of the old wood. “Please, Crystal.” She rutted hard against her. Crystal’s other hand was still holding her wrist, keeping her down, and she heaved against her weight. “Fuck me, please!”

“You won’t answer me, and you won’t even ask nicely, I don’t see why I should.” Despite her words, Crystal had begun to touch her. She drew back to caress her ass, dipping down to run her fingers along Gigi’s centre, gathering her arousal on her fingers, but not giving her enough, even when Gigi sought after it. 

Before Gigi could get anything else out, Crystal’s hand came down as a harsh smack on her skin, and she was sent forward, her hips hitting hard against the table, another far too loud cry escaping her. “C’mon, Gigi. Don’t you want me to fuck you?” She sounded like she was laughing, and Gigi didn’t have the heart to turn around and face her. “You’re shameless aren’t you?”

“Yes, fuck yes, please, just fuck me!” Gigi’s teeth were bared, like she was losing herself behind the haze of want, and Crystal’s hand disappeared between her legs again, dragging wetness along her upper thighs and up across her ass cheeks. “I’ll do anything you want.” She said, finally, in a voice almost too quiet for Crystal to hear, but she did. 

She must have taken pity on Gigi’s shaking form, because Gigi felt the head of the dildo push against her slit. She gasped out another string of assurance, begging Crystal to push inside her, to do it quick, and Crystal listened. 

She thrust in deep, and Gigi took it easily. She was so turned on and so delirious with the wait, that when Crystal’s strap finally hit inside her, where she needed it, she saw white. “Fuck, yes! Faster!” She felt Crystal’s hand clamp down over her mouth again, and groaned instead.

Crystal’s hips rolled, getting used to the way Gigi bucked against her, until she found her rhythm, pounding into Gigi relentlessly. Gigi’s hips began to hurt, the force Crystal gave her travelling into her pelvis and against the desk, but it felt good. Crystal’s hold on her kept her head up, but the rest of her body was growing slack with the speed. 

Leaning down to whisper to her, Crystal barely missed a beat. “Are you happy now?” She said, and Gigi felt her clit twitch at the rasp of exertion in her voice. “You wanted this so badly, you came on to your own teacher, and you got what you wanted.” 

Gigi tried to respond, but Crystal’s hold was firm, and she felt her eyes slide shut as her orgasm came creeping up on her, a twist in her gut that made her nerves crackle with energy. 

“You’re just a whore, aren’t you, Gigi?” Crystal’s hand that wasn’t keeping her gagged was pushing down on her back, keeping her flush against the table, and Gigi felt her grab a hold of some loose strands of hair, and pull, until Gigi came with a muffled screech that Crystal was sure would have gotten them noticed if she wasn’t keeping her in check. 

“You wanted to get caught.” She muttered, pumping a few more times into her, until Gigi’s body went loose and limp, laying across the table without Crystal needing to hold her there. “I’ve never seen a real person act like this.”

Gigi laughed, weak and kind of delirious. “Yeah.” She said, simply. She was feeling colder as her high disappeared. Her sweaty skin, tinged pink with pleasure, prickled with the knowledge of how open she was, and how visible she was. Crystal leaned in to kiss her chest once, before pulling out of her. 

“I’ll see you on Friday.” She muttered. She was dressed before Gigi even found the strength to pull her head up. “You’ll have to stay late after class again. You need a lot of extra tutoring if you’re going to pass this seminar.” Gigi shuddered, closing into herself a little in embarrassment. With Crystal dressed, she was starting to feel the shame closing in. 

Crystal didn’t let her dwell. She packed away her strap, uncaring of how Gigi’s cum glistened under the fluorescents, and turned to face her, pulling her legs apart to stand between them. 

“Next time, if you’re good, I’ll take you home with me.” She whispered, and pressed a kiss to the side of Gigi’s head, before she was gone, leaving Gigi to dress herself in the quiet. 

Her body hurt, and she didn’t know what to tell her roommates about where she had been this whole time, but when the fresh night air hit her lungs, Gigi was giddy with it. 

Friday couldn’t come soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or whatever I wrote this in 5 hours and I'm scared to reread it x 
> 
> tumblr is @ essenceofhall


End file.
